Sweet Seduction
by SerenaHikaru2930
Summary: (Matt x Male!reader, Light x Male!reader and Mello x Male!reader) Yaoi! Just when you think you're in love...
1. Chapter 1

Info:

Reader's name: _ _

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Background: You grew up living right down the street from Light Yagami; a very good friend of yours, your best friend in fact. The two of you are very close and shared everything. He's always been there for you; you even living with him and his family temporarily when your mother was in prison (to be explained later). You now live in your own home with your girlfriend, Rikku. She's the third member of your best friend trio. She's a seemingly perfect person, kind, sweet, beautiful; the perfect **woman** suitable for you, right? I guess we'll see~

Occupation(s): To support the "love of your life" Rikku, you currently have 2 jobs and you're a full time student as well. You work as a waiter at a popular café close to To-OhUniversity and as a bellboy at a local inn your aunt owns.

College: Yes, you attend To-OhUniversity with Light and Rikku.

**Chapter 1:**

_Beeeep beeeep _

You groan softly hearing your alarm ring on the nightstand beside you and your girlfriend's bed. She groaned disapprovingly and snuggled further into your chest. You chuckle softly at her shaking her lightly.

"Come on, babe, time to get up." You told her.

"I don't wanna…" She said slapping the alarm clock to turn it off. A small graced your features.

"I'll make you some breakfast." You offered and she glanced up at you, a small grin on her face.

"In bed?" She asked with a happy gleam in her bright blue eyes. You smiled and chuckled,

"yes in bed," you said.

"Yay!" Rikku said excitedly rolling off you and snuggling into the covers. You stood up with a happy smiled and dressed quickly. You walked toward the kitchen with a pleasant smile. You were a pretty good cook and enjoyed making your girlfriend happy.

You prepared her a quick breakfast-in-bed and the two of you left your house to pick up Light, whom lived just down the street. Upon arrival, Light greeted you two with a small wave and a smile. Your heart jumped in your chest at the sight of your best friend in his form fitting school uniform. His friendly smile always succeeded in turning your legs to mush. Rikku clung to your side with a happy smile.

"Good morning," Light greeted smiling at you. You knew Light was smiling exclusively at you, because Light never seemed to be fond of your girlfriend of eight years. You never asked him why though and he never really said he didn't like her, but he always gave her a glance that would prove he wasn't very fond of her.

Light's P.O.V:

I'm in love with _. There was no denying it or trying to hide it. My feelings toward him were stronger than I've ever felt for anyone; especially Misa. Just seeing him makes my heart skip a beat and despite the situation, I'm happy. Rikku may claim that she's loved him for the eight years that they've been together, but I've loved him for so much more.

It would be a lie to say I wasn't jealous of Rikku. She got to do everything I dreamt of doing whenever she wanted and she took advantage of it, but that wasn't the reason I disliked her. I dislike her because she abuses the perfection that is _. _ works two full time jobs and goes to school just to provide for her. All she seems to do is take and never give and that's not all, let's just say… she gets around.

(Flashback [one month ago])

"Hello, Light-kun!" Rikku called as she bounced through the front door. This was the third time this week she came to find me withOUT the ONLY reason I tolerate her; _.

"What is now, Rikku?" I asked she had made her way up the steps and into my room. She happily reclined on my bed her skirt intentionally riding up.

"I just wanted to see you," she said happily patting the spot beside her on the bed.

I chose to sit in my chair in front of my desk instead. I sighed softly at her pouting expression.

"What? You don't want to sit by me?" She asked.

"Rikku, you're my best friend's girlfriend. I just don't think its right for us to be alone together. Ever." I said flatly. She frowned a bit and stood up.

"Oh come now, Light-kun… you don't really feel that way… do you?" She asked walking toward me. I blinked about to answer when she sat happily on my lap, arms wrapped around my neck.

"Rikku what-" I started before her overly glossy lips pressed against mine; lips that were kissed by _, arms wrapped tightly around my neck arms that were once around _. Her body pressed against mine, a body that was once pressed against _'s. She still smelled like him. Knowing these things it was easy for me to melt into the kiss. A smirked graced _-Rikku's lips as a soft moaned left her lips.

"Mm… Light-kun~…" She moaned softly knocking me out of my stupor. I shoved her and she stumbled.

"What the hell, Light?!" She demanded.

"I'm calling _." I said grabbing my phone off of my desk. I expected her to scream and cry, but she stood her ground, a confident smirk on her lips.

"If you call MY _, then I'll tell him your little… secret." She said. I raised a curious eyebrow. I told him everything; there wouldn't be a secret she could tell that he wouldn't know.

"What secret?" I demanded.

"You love MY _. I see how you look at him." I froze, how? How could she know? Was it really that obvious?

"If you call him, I'm gonna tell him about you. Just imagine what he'd say if he knew his best friend wanted to steal him away from me. If he knew the boy he changed in front of, the boy he showered with in the locker room thought of him sexually. He'd think you were disgusting. He'd never talk to you again…" She told me. I could feel the pain in my chest swell as she spoke. I didn't think _ would hate me, but I was sure he'd avoid me, maybe stop talking to me completely.

"You wouldn't!" I almost asked. I prayed she wouldn't I prayed she'd say 'just kidding' and I'd wake up from this horrible dream.

"Of course I would." She said. Of course would… "Anything to keep MY _."

(End)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Light's P.O.V:

"Morning, Light!" Rikku greeted. I forced a smile as we started the short walk to class. Rikku glanced over at _ and snuggled against him.

"It's almost your birthday, baby, what do you wan?" She asked innocently as if she was sleeping with God doesn't even know how many other men. _ thought for a moment.

"I don't need anything." He said smiling that smile that I wished was only for me.

"Oh nonsense, you know only MY," of course she just HAD to glance in my direction, "boyfriend gets the best." Yeah, all two hundred of them… "Come on now, tell me; what do you want?" Rikku said. _ sighed softly in defeat; he was all too used to giving into her greedy, needy whining.

"Well maybe something videogame related?" He suggested and she nodded gleefully.

We arrived at school shortly after and Rikku had to separate herself from _ to go to class. She pulled him to her and kissed him for much too long, on purpose of course, then ran off. _ smiled over at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You've been awful quiet today, Light." He said. "Is anything wrong?" He asked me. I was dying to tell him what happen last month, what kind of friend am I? I shouldn't hide something like this from him! I'd already gathered so much evidence on her. But I just couldn't show him. No matter how selfish it sounded, I couldn't bear a life without _ in it; even if he wasn't mine.

"It's nothing." I said. "Come on, let's go or we'll be late." _ didn't believe my response, but I didn't expect him to.

Reader's P.O.V:

I sighed, I was so bored. Soccer practice is so boring when no one is even slightly close to how good I am. I bounced a soccer ball on my knees as I glanced over at Light, who was watching me practice. He stayed after with me, because we had a project to do together. He smiled at me and I smiled back, I couldn't explain why I felt so happy to be around him; not even Rikku could make me feel the way Light does just by the way he smiled at me.

After practice, Light and I started our short walk to my house, which resulted in us stopped by his. He went to grab some clothes, in case we worked too late into the night and he could just crash at my place. I always loved waking up and seeing him there, greeting me with that happy smile that I loved so much. After he grabbed some clothes and we spoke briefly with Mrs. Yagami, Light and I were on our way to my house.

Six hours, three bags of chips, two large pizzas and a 12 pack of Mountain Dew later, our project is finally finished. I yawned, it was about 2:30 AM and I was exhausted. Luckily we didn't have class tomorrow.

"Well I guess it's time for bed," Light commented yawning himself and I nodded.

"You can crash in my room since Rikku is with a friend working on their project." I said wandering up the steps.

"I'm sure she's working hard…" Light said and I raised an eyebrow walking into my room. He followed soon after. I was already wearing my night pants, so I just removed my shirt and sat on the bed.

"So Light, are you ready to tell me what's wrong yet? You've been acting odd all month." I asked curious as to why my best friend seemed so upset all month. Did something happen between him and Misa?

Light's P.O.V:

I bit my lip, my attention already diverted by _'s shirtless body.

"It's nothing, _, really." I said. He gave me a pained expression, one that killed me inside.

"Come on, Light, you're my best friend can't you trust me?" He asked me.

"Yes, it's just…" I started looking deep into his eyes, looking back at me with concern and wonder.

I sighed turning the light off, engulfing us in darkness. I hoped us being unable to see his perfectly porcelain face would help me keep quiet.

"Light, please, I want to help. You've been like this all month…" He told me. There was only one way he could help me and I knew he'd never agree to that.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said sitting down on the bed. _ frowned, I could still see a bit of his face in the dark now that we were side-by-side.

"Of course I would. I'd believe anything you told me. I know you'd never lie to me." He told me.

"Listen _, you won't like it! Stop asking, I don't want to upset you."

"So it's about me? Now you HAVE to tell me!"

I sighed a bit. I knew I wasn't getting out of this. This was it; I had to tell him.

"Fine! Rikku's cheating on you!" I yelled at the surprised boy lying beside me. He froze.

"W-what… how do you know?" He asked. He didn't sound like he doubted what I said or that he thought I was lying. I showed him pictures of her kissing multiple men that were in our class, even teachers, then I told him about what she did to me. I could tell he was crying, his breathing came in short bursts and he sniffled a few times. I wanted so desperately to hold him in my arms and tell him I was so sorry and that I loved him.

"H-how long…" _ started. "How long did you know?" I bit my lip. I'd known about that cheating for years and I never told him, because I didn't want to see him this way.

"For six years…" I whispered back. He stiffened and looked at me, tears streaming down his face.

"W-we've only been together for eight…" He said his voice shaky. "W-why… why didn't you tell me sooner?" He choked out. I bit my lip at the question, I knew he was going to ask that, but if I didn't tell him, then she would and I was sure she'd twist it around to make it seem like all I said was a lie. I HAD to do it, I HAD to tell him. There was no going back from here.

"She threatened to tell you…" I hesitated. I could feel my heart pounding my chest. I was so scared. What if he kicked me out? What if he thought I was disgusting and never wanted to speak to me again?

"To tell me what?" He asked. He didn't sound angry, just hurt and confused. He was still crying, but not as excessive.

"That I'm gay…" I choked out. _ paused. It didn't even seem like he was there until he sniffled.

"Why would that keep you from telling me? That doesn't matter to me. That doesn't change how I feel about you; you're still my best friend." He told me. I could feel the happiness from his response, but he didn't know the ENTIRE truth…

"T-that's not all…" I started again. "She was going to tell you that… that I'm in love with you." I said hesitantly. I glanced back up at him, my heart pounding so fast and loud I could hear it in my ears. "I just… didn't want you to feel disgusted and never speak to me again." _'s eyes were wide as he listened, not once interrupting me. After a moment or so, he finally spoke.

"Is-is it true? Do you love me?" He asked curiously. He'd finally stopped crying and for that, I was happy.

"Yes…" I admitted.

"How long…?" He asked me.

"Since fifth grade…" I whispered. He was quiet for a moment. He didn't speak or move. I was hurt. That shred of hope that maybe, just maybe, if I told him he'd return my feelings were gone. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, _..." I whispered. I didn't receive a response. Only a pair of strong arms pulling me down into a bare chest I recognized as _'s. This wasn't right. I should be the one comforting him, not the other way around, but I couldn't help it. I clung tightly to him and buried my face in his chest.

"I love you… I love you so much!" I sobbed. He shushed me, running a comforting hand through my hair. I looked up at him, our eyes meeting for a brief moment. He wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"Light…" He started gazing down at me.

"_..." I answered. I couldn't contain myself anymore. I leaned up and kissed him slowly and unsurely. I kissed those lips I'd been craving and dying to kiss since we were children. Just the feeling of them against mine made me groan in satisfaction. My hands roamed the well toned chest I'd admired and desired after for years.

My lips left his as I kissed his cheek and progressed toward his neck. I kissed until I felt him shiver under me. I smirked softly biting down roughly and hard sucking slightly tasting his delicious flesh.

I heard him gasp and it brought me back to my senses. What was I doing?! I was practically raping him! I pulled away from him and gazed down at him.

"_ I-" I started.

"Don't stop…" He interrupted, his hand gripping my shirt tightly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he really…? It seemed I waited too long because he groaned frustrated under me.

"Light… please…" He pleaded and that was it. Lust clouded me eyes and thought as my lips crashed onto his neck once again sucking and biting roughly. I was going to take him here and now. I wanted to make him MINE; all mine. I trailed kisses down his collarbone toward his chest. He shivered under me, completely t my mercy and I loved it.

I shivered slightly hearing a soft moan leave his lips. It sounded so much better than I thought it would. This was like a dream come true. I brought my lips back up to his pressing my lips against his. His lips were soft and tasted sweet. It was something I already couldn't get enough of. I nipped at his bottom lip still trying to be gentle. He willingly parted his lips from me and I slipped my tongue in, I felt him wrap his arms around my neck, our tongues tangled together and right now, nothing else mattered.

It didn't matter that we were both men.

It didn't matter that I was in a relationship with Misa.

It didn't matter that _ was in a relationship with Rikku.

All that mattered was that we were together after these long years. I didn't have to hide my feelings anymore. I wasn't sure if _ returned my feelings as strongly as I did, but I knew he cared and he was trying and that made me happy.

My hands trailed down his chest and stomach toward his now, much to my excitement, tight night pants. I slipped my hand inside his pants and boxers placing my hand around his throbbing member, receiving a low groan from his perfect mouth. This only encouraged me even further. I moved my hand slightly gripping the front of his night pants and boxers tugging them down before hearing the door swing open.


	3. Chapter 3

_'s p.o.v:

I wasn't too sure what I was doing or how I felt about Light, but I've never felt this way about everyone. Every soft caress, every sweet kiss and gentle touches were intoxicating. Light always made me feel so good. I clung to him helplessly letting him take me. Part of me wondered if this was because Rikku cheated and perhaps I wanted to get payback, but another part of me believed I'd always cared for Light and never realized it. I was so wrapped up in Light's talented lips and hands that I didn't even hear the door open. It wasn't until I heard someone speak that I realized someone was here.

"_-kun! I'm home!" Rikku called. I grumbled, I was hoping she'd never come back.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Light asked. I shook my head pulling myself from the bed chuckling softly at Light's pouting lips.

"I'll be right back," I said. He nodded as I walked down the steps, not bothering to get dressed. Rikku smiled happily and I was finally able to see it, the look of guilt and deceit. I said nothing to her as she kissed me, a kiss I didn't return. She pulled away questioningly and I said nothing as I handed her the pictures Light had given me. She froze as she looked them over, not even bothering to flip through the photos that ripped my heart right out of my chest. I was just glad that Light was there to put it back.

"W-where did you get this?!" She asked.

"At this point that's really all you have to say?" I asked. She didn't try to deny it; to defend herself. It's not like I'd believe her if she did. I'd believe Light of her any day, even before I found out.

"I-It's your fault!" She insisted.

"How's it my fault? What do I look like, a fucking hypnotist?!" I demanded.

"No! You work all the time, I never see you! It's like you're not there." She said.

"I work all the time to support you! If you didn't want every damn thing, then I'd be able to spend more time with you."

"You know I love you, _!" She insisted. I looked at her for a moment. Listening to her now, the way she said it, it didn't sound as sincere as truthful as when Light told me.

"Just-just get out!" I said.

"W-what, what did you say?" She asked as if she couldn't believe I'd tell her that.

"Get out! It's over! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Where am I supposed to go?!"

"Go stay with whoever the hell you were with before you came crawling back to me!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Who's here?"

"Like that's any of your business."

"I know you can't sleep alone, so who's here? Is it Light?" She said attempting to regain the upper hand. "Did he tell you?" She asked.

"Just go!"

"Did he tell you that he was gay? That he had been trying to tear us apart for YEARS. Is he the one that gave you those pictures?!"

"The only person tearing us apart is you!" I said. I didn't want to cry, but I could feel the lump in my throat and the stinging sensation in my eyes. "I'll never understand how you could betray me this way. I sacrificed everything for you! I loved you more than anything, but I can't forgive this! I want you to pack your shit and leave!" She stared at me, surprise on her face.

"You're seriously breaking up with me?" She asked as if I wasn't clear before. I nodded. She nodded progressing toward the door.

"Fine, I'll go, but you'll be back. You NEED me." She said. "Does Light know about your mother, hm?" I tensed.

"Shut up! Leave them out of this! This isn't about them!"

"Does he know she-" she stepped forward to whisper in my ear, but I pushed her away.

"Stop! Get away from me!" I yelled which was only greeted by her smirk and a taunting laugh at my upset and shaken behavior.

"You need me, _. You'll ALWAYS be mine." She said as she walked out the door, which I immediately locked.

I rested my back against the door and slumped to the floor. I didn't want Light to see me this way, but I knew he was there. I knew he heard everything. I heard footsteps approach me, then I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"_..." Light started as he pulled me into his lap. It was strange sitting in another man's lap, but I didn't mind, as long as it was Light.

"It's alright, I'm here…" He whispered. I buried my face in his chest unable to contain my sadness as I sobbed, clinging to him helplessly.

"Light… thank you…" I choked out. Thank you for not asking about my mother, for telling me about what SHE did, for comforting me… for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It'd been almost a week since you left Rikku. She'd stopped by a few times in revealing outfits taking her time packing and had attempted to talk to you at school, but you were stern and denied her any explanation time or even a passing glance. Light had been with you through it all, he'd practically moved into your home comforting you and doing anything he could to make you happy.

The only thing that confused you was that Light seemed to have completely dropped the subject about his feelings for you after that night. Yeah, you weren't really sure how exactly you felt for your friend, but you craved the warm tender embrace and the feeling of his lips molding perfectly over yours.

Light, on the other hand, knew exactly how he felt and had for a long time. After that night, he'd left Misa the very next day. He wasn't sure if you had allowed him to do those things that night because of Rikku's cheating and you wanted revenge or if you were just so upset that he was able to take advantage of you. He didn't want to push a relationship on you if you weren't ready.

Light hadn't asked about the things Rikku brought up that night, even though he heard the conversation and you knew he did. He wanted to wait for you to tell him yourself.

You were now sitting on your sofa next to Light who, once again, decided to stay the night. He'd stayed with you since that night and you knew it was because of Rikku's comment. The movie you were watching had just ended and your popcorn was all gone. You glanced over at Light and he smiled back.

"That was a good movie, huh?" He questioned. You looked at him for a long moment wondering why he was sitting so far away (even though he was right beside you). Why wasn't he holding you in his lap as he had done less then a week ago? Why wasn't he kissing you with so gently and passionately that it made your hear skip a bit, just as it had that night? Why wasn't he touching you with such gentle caresses that it made your stomach do flips? And most importantly, why didn't he tell you he loved you anymore?

Light raised an eyebrow at your unusual staring and strange expression.

"_? Are you okay?" He asked. You shook your head, but said nothing. Light immediately looked concerned.

"What's wrong? Do you need something?" He asked and you nodded a bit in response.

"What do you need?" He asked getting up prepared to go get it for you. You grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving.

"I need… you." You said pulling the young man down toward you. You pressed your lips firmly against his and he tensed slightly, taken aback by your actions. After a moment you pulled away, your cheeks were stained a light pink as you blushed and you looked up at him with gentle curiosity and was that… hurt behind those eyes.

Light hovered over you gazing down at you, feeling a bit upset that he hadn't responded immediately, but he had to be sure that you felt that same way he did and wasn't just using him, unintentionally, due to the need of another person in your life. As he saw the hurt in your eyes, the hurt that wouldn't have typically been able to be read if he hadn't known you for as long as he did, it was proof enough. Proof enough to know that you, in fact, did return his feelings, maybe not as strongly, but they were there and that was enough.

"_..." Light started climbing back onto the couch, pinning you to the back of the couch and him. "You have NO idea how long I've waited to hear you say that…" He said. You gazed up at him for a second, your usual teasingly friendly personality finally reappearing after the long week of agony.

"How long?" You asked cutely. He chuckled deeply and seductively causing shivers to erupt down your spine.

"Since I was ten… we're twenty now. That's ten years." He said. "Do you know what hiding all of these emotions for all those years does to someone, _?" You shook your head 'no' and Light simply smirked in response lowering his lips toward yours.

"I'm going to show you…" He whispered. You shivered in anticipation. He lips pressed against yours and you immediately wrap your arms around his neck returning the kiss. I wasn't at all soft and sweet, it was demanding and rough, but strangely you could almost feel his love and affection through it.

Light hand trailed to your chest running his hand along your clothed upper body. A soft groan left your lips, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth, meeting yours in a heated dance for dominance. It didn't take long for Light to win as he pushed passed the barrier of your tongue and explore and memorize all of the untouched areas.

His other hand held him up as he slid it up a bit too firmly pressing his body against yours. The two of you let out a soft pleased moan escaped your lips at the feeling of your bodies pressed against one another.

Light's hand continued to caress and massage your chest and stomach before slipping it under your shirt. He had longed to run his hand along your muscular well-toned chest and stomach.

You shivered at the sudden contact and you could feel Light smirk against your lips. The two of you pulled away after a moment in an attempt to catch your breath. Light didn't waste too much time as he stripped you and himself of your shirts before pressing you firmly against the couch again as his lips pressed firmly against your neck, easily finding your soft spot and clamping his mouth over it sucking and biting it roughly, earning a moan from you as you arched your body up slightly, accidentally grinding your lower body against his. Light groaned softly in response as he hand found your stomach again, pleased with the newly found skin. He pulled away after a moment, much to your displeasure, pleased with the bight red mark gracing your neck.

"Now everyone knows you're all **mine**…" Light whispered huskily in your ear. A soft teasing chuckle left your lips along with a response Light didn't expect.

"I was yours ten years ago…"

Light grinned in response and lowered himself toward you, his lips hovering just over yours.

"I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time…" He replied kissing you quickly before trailing soft kisses down your collarbone. You bit your lip as soft moans left your mouth as you ran your fingers loosely though his hair and down his back. His lips trailed down you stomach, kissing the exposed skin. Your breath was stuck in your throat as you lightly gripped his shoulders eagerly waiting for what was to come. Light could obviously see the effect he was currently having on you, because he chuckled softly causing shivers to go down your spine. He lightly licked just above your jeans tugging lightly on them.

"A-ah… Light…" You murmured softly and could hear a soft groan leave Light's lips. He unbuttoned and tugged your jeans down, a small, almost teasing, smirk played on his lips. I blushed brightly, although, I was glad to have the newly tight jeans off. Light moved up to kiss you again and you gladly returned the kiss letting your hands roam his stomach and chest, just enjoying the feeling of your hands gliding over his soft skin. He wasn't as well built as you, since he hadn't spent as much time playing sports like you had. He groaned softly bringing a smirk to your lips.

Light pulled the last remaining article of clothing you had and tossed it aside aimlessly with the other clothes. He trailed kisses down your neck and stomach once again trailing further down as his kisses became sloppier and messier. He lowered himself just above your already throbbing member.

He lowered his mouth toward it before the both of you paused hearing the doorbell ring. You both remind silent wondering who it was and if it was worth getting up to go check.

"Pizza delivery!" Someone called. You blinked before sighing and Light chuckled a bit.

"Sorry I ordered pizza, I completely forgot." He said and I chuckled.

"We've had pizza all week, Light."

"I know, but I can't cook…" He said running a hand through his auburn hair a light blush dusting his cheeks. You couldn't help the thought of how cute he looked at that moment to enter your mind.

"Trust me, I know…" You said and Light pouted. A few days before, Light had tried to make curry, but ended up burning a hole through the entire pan and almost setting your house on fire. At times you felt you still smelled burnt food.

"But I can cook," you said. You'd take a few cooking classes in your time. Light rolled his eyes hearing the doorbell sound again.

"Too late now…"

"Obviously," you chimed in tugging you boxers back on pretending not to notice the small pout in Light's face. The both of you finished getting dressed, you deciding to leave your shirt off, since it was just this pizza guy, but Light had put his back on. Light trudged over to the door glaring daggers at the man standing behind it, since it ruined his time with you. You followed him as he answered the door.

"You guys sure eat a lot of pizza," the delivery man, whom you discovered was about your age, maybe younger, said. He had short red hair and a pair of goggles resting atop of his head. His bright green eyes gazed at you with gentle curiosity and you chuckled softly. This brought a light blush to appear on the boys cheeks that only Light was able to catch.

"That's because Light burns water…" You teased and smirked at his pout. The boy, whos name tag read 'Matt' chuckled in return.

"I can relate." He said handing Light the pizza and taking the money in return. Light wandered off into the kitchen leaving you to get the change. Matt handed you your change and remained at the door as he scribbled something down on a Post-It note, then handed it to you, taking a moment to look over your shirtless figure. You raised an eyebrow as he simply winked at you playfully, causing a light blush to grace your cheeks, which he chuckled softly at before exiting your home.

You shut the door before your eyes trailed down to the paper in your hand. Your eyes widened as you saw he'd scribbled down a number, which you were sure was his along with a small message.

'When you're done wasting your time with him, give me a call ;)'


End file.
